Aberration
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "I want to be unpredictable." "You already are." / Or Victoire Weasley is not insane, but Teddy Lupin is the only one who realizes it and tries to help her. Teddy/Victoire.


**Aberration**

Teddy/Victoire

–

"I want to be unpredictable."

"You already are."

She blinked, her intense blue eyes boring into his skull. "Perhaps in some alternate universe, Theodore."

–

He watches as she spins out of control, as her sanity begins its downhill spiral, and he does nothing, because really what _can_ he do during a time like this?

Dominique comes to him, her eyes wide. "Do you know what's going on with Victoire?" The girl is just a first year, just an innocent young girl, but he can already see the darkness in her eyes and it worries him, in some odd sort of way.

"No," he responds after a moment with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Dominique says darkly. "You'd think that you, being a Gryffindor, would try harder. Determination and all that."

He nods his head absently. "Too bad I don't know how to be a Gryffindor, really."

"Learn," Dominique informs him, and then she storms away.

–

"Victoire."

The girl glances up, meets his eyes, then buries her head back into whatever book she is reading this time. His eyes scan the title and he winces. _Curses for Beginners_. Not exactly your stereotypical good little Weasley girl book.

"Victoire," he repeats, sounding more like the long-suffering boyfriend than the sort-of friend sent to speak with her. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" she retorts scathingly, flipping to the next page in her book with a frown. "I am not harming you. I am just reading a book to expand my infinitely large vocabulary, Theodore, not that I would expect you to understand that concept. Do leave me alone; I have an entire book to memorize."

"Why that book?" he questions at last, tracing one finger absently along the curved letters.

"Because it's _interesting_," Victoire informs him, slamming her book down on the table and startling him. "So what, now I'm not allowed to read the books that I enjoy reading?"

"I didn't say that," Teddy replies patiently, his fingers reaching out to intertwine with hers. "It's just that I don't think that's something a good girl like you should be reading. You shouldn't waste your talents on this side. Use your gifts for good, you know?"

"What gifts?" Victoire asks scornfully, glaring up at him. Her eyes are dark-rimmed and slightly terrifying, but for once he doesn't allow her to intimidate him.

"You're intelligent, beautiful, and you've got an amazing photographic memory," he tells her, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her hand. "It would be a shame to let all of that go to waste."

"Yeah," she repeats. "A real shame." Then she glances back down at her book and gives it a frown before slamming it shut. "I'm not a superhero."

He grins. "I never said you were."

–

"Apparently fourth years think they can come to me for help finding their socks now," Victoire grumbles as she walks beside him, her steps falling into the same rhythm as his. "I mean, who do they think I am, Saint Anthony?"

"Hardly," Teddy replies after a moment, hearing the 'saint' and assuming that she had to be nothing like whoever he was.

"Yes, well, I never claimed to be," she informs him in a clipped tone. "I am, by definition, an absolute jerk. Might as well display a sign in the Great Hall now. 'Note: When asking Victoire Weasley for help, take into consideration that she is a complete jerk and has no empathy for anyone.''

Teddy has to laugh at that, although it isn't really all that funny. "Look, Victoire, Rose wants to have a big family meetup and she was wondering if – "

"No," Victoire cuts him off with a clipped tone. "End of story. I refuse to attend 'family events'. It's just a time for me to sit around, loathing my family members and the family I was born into and most of all, myself. I mean, it's not that I hate them, just... I get annoyed." She ducks her head.

"What if I go?" Teddy offers, though he knows it's futile.

"What good would that do?" Victoire raises an eyebrow at him, obviously confused.

"Maybe I could be marginally less annoying than your family," he says, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way. He already feels stupid for even suggesting it.

Victoire stares at him, cocking her head to the side, and then she nods slightly. "Perhaps."

–

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be the superheroes?" she asks as she follows him down the corridor, past the younger students who have stopped to whisper about the mad Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor that are currently holding hands.

"Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be the intelligent ones?" is all he says in response, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. That is enough to silence her, thankfully for him.

He has no idea why she thinks she's being so heroic. After all, all they're doing is trying to stop crimes before they even happen. She has an odd intuition which she insists is from intense studying, and not anything remotely supernatural. He thinks that her intelligence in itself is somewhat supernatural, or at least not like anything he's ever seen before.

"Fight over here in ten seconds, Theodore," Victoire informs him, tugging him over to a secluded area. "I'd suggest that you muster up all of your strength to pull the fourth years apart."

He stares at her in shock, but then he isn't really surprised when two fourth years start to fight ten seconds later.

He's starting to think that maybe what the rest of the school says is true. Maybe she really is mad.

–

"I'm not insane," she says, and it sounds like she's pleading. "Really, I'm not."

"I believe you," he replies, but really he's starting to doubt her. After all, she always knows what's going to happen just before it happens. That's not exactly considered to be normal.

"I'll prove it," she informs him, glancing around. "See, this area over here implies that someone's been pacing back and forth, probably contemplating something. It's the perfect setup for an explosion, because of the cauldrons and gratuitous materials, and here comes a guilty looking boy," she points down the corridor, "so there will probably be an explosion in 10... 9..."

Once she reaches 1, there is a resounding explosion.

"That was brilliant," Teddy breathes, "but I'm not sure if I believe you or not."

"I'm not quite sure if I believe myself," she whispers under her breath, and then he's kissing her and he doesn't even know why. All he knows is that she's fairly warm and very, very pretty, even if she's one of the oddest people he's ever known and inherently insane.

He supposes he can deal.

–

"Dominique says you're doing a good job with me and maybe you're learning to be a Gryffindor. Oh, and that I'm utterly and completely mad."

He knows, the first part at last. Dominique had looked considerably less dark last time they spoke. He has to play innocent, though, so he says, "Did she?"

"I reckon it's better to be mad than boring, though."

"I'd have to agree."

He holds her hand and thinks he'll never let go.

–

**A/N: No clue what this is whatsoever. Please review and don't favorite without reviewing!**


End file.
